Tale As Old As Time
by LornaWinters
Summary: Janette tries to get ready for her vacation, but a certain Romulan from her past has other ideas. A sequel to Bewildered Female's "Happy Together."
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to go to France!" Janette threw a heap of clothes into her suitcase. "I've dreamed of this my whole life!'

A shadow suddenly fell across the bed. Was the sun setting so early?

"And where do I fit into all this?" said a voice. "Babysitting Vorik's kids?"

Janette gasped and dropped her glass of wine. It shattered on the wood floor, spilling red liquid everywhere. "Bochra! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

The Romulan stepped into the light. Anger animated his features. "I'm a patient Romulan, but even I have my limits."

She recovered from her shock, and drew herself up. "Get out! How dare you just barge into my house without knocking!"

Bochra ignored her demands, and began to search the room. "Where is he?" He opened the closet door, then closed it when he saw only clothes. "Well?"

"Where is who?"

"That mealy-mouthed Vorik, that's who! And those brats! Oh, Jan, how could you?"

Inwardly, she felt relieved. For a moment, she thought he might have come to have his vengeance on her—but, only for a moment. She left the room to get a mop with her visitor in tow.

"First you leave me for that reptile Vreenak," he continued, "then you take up with a Vulcan—a _Vulcan_!—and have kids with him?"

Janette blinked. "I didn't have kids with Vorik. I didn't even go on a date with him."

"But, I thought... I read Bea's latest story."

"And that's all it is: a story," she returned. "You know how my friends and I like to write."

His face softened for the first time. "Truly?"

"Truly," she echoed, throwing the glass shards into the trash. "Vorik and I are co-workers. Nothing more." She smiled deviously. "I probably shouldn't tell you this..."

"But you will," he finished, folding his arms with a triumphant smile.

"Vorik admitted to me that he has a fancy for Bea."

"Bea? The food critic? I thought she was with that arrogant Vulcan captain. What was his name?"

"Solok. She is, but Vorik has been pining for her ever since he first saw her. I don't know what it is about you pointy-eared men. You see a woman and then you just decide she belongs to you right then and there—even when she doesn't."

She went to the kitchen to grab a new glass.

"Vulcans and Romulans are nothing alike," he averred. "Stop changing the subject. I know for a fact you were with Vreenak. Don't try to lie to me."

Jan held her hands up, all innocence. "I won't deny it."

"Good. Now tell me why you're interested in a man who could be your grandfather?"

" _You_ could be my father." She took down a new glass from the cabinet.

As she reached for the wine bottle, Bochra took it and her glass away from her. He grabbed another glass and filled them both. "We discussed this long ago and agreed it's not the same thing."

"Well, you know how it is," she conceded. "He was a wealthy politician, I was an aspiring writer. Besides, you abandoned me at the club, remember?" She accepted the glass and took a sip.

The Romulan left his own glass on the counter, untouched. "I'm sorry I left you. It's just you made me angry when you were flirting with that bartender." A begrudging apology, but she could tell he meant it.

"You mean jealous." She rolled her eyes. "Being polite to someone is not the same as flirting. If it were up to you, I would act rude to every man I met. I'd never go anywhere or do anything the rest of my life. Is that what you want for me? To be your prisoner?"

"No," he half-whined.

"Well, that's how you're treating me." She finished her glass and poured another. "Vreenak didn't try to clip my wings."

"I'm sure he showed you the good life," he growled through gritted teeth. "Took you to all the finest restaurants and the opera. Introduced you to the biggest publishers. Bought you lots of pretty things to satisfy a material girl like you."

"That last part isn't true. He didn't buy me gifts. I bought those things you saw me wearing myself with my book profits."

Bochra didn't dispute her claim, but his expression remained incredulous. "And now you're going to France to meet more men. Is it true French humans are more promiscuous than normal humans?"

" _Normal_ humans?" she scoffed. "First of all, that's a stereotype. Second—"

The doorbell rang.

"Your new lover?" he ground out. "He's a French human! I knew it."

She sighed in frustration. "I have no idea who it is. I'm getting ready to leave, remember? I don't need any more visitors."

When she opened the door, Lina rushed in to hug her. Taurik calmly entered once the two women moved out of the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jan asked.

"We came to wish you a bon voyage." Her jaw dropped when she saw the Romulan in the hallway behind her. "And who is this handsome devil? I thought you were going alone."

"I changed her mind," Bochra said, before Jan could answer.

"I _am_ going alone," she insisted.

"No you're not," said the Romulan. "I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"No—"

He silenced her with an ardent kiss. Jan felt her knees give out from beneath her, but Bochra held her in his arms to keep her from falling.

Even Taurik's brows shot up past his hairline.

Lina nudged him in the ribs. "You never kiss me like that."

"Yes I do—my wife," the Vulcan calmed himself, "we should not discuss private matters in front of others. When we're alone, I'll make certain to allay all your illogical concerns." A spark ignited in his dark eyes.

She looked back to Bochra and Jan. "I don't think they're paying us any attention."

" _They_ are not your biggest problem," said a new voice.

Commander Rekar stepped inside holding his disruptor. "The door was open, so I took the liberty of letting myself in." He let out an evil chuckle.

"Oh, brother," Lina moaned. "How many times do I have to tell you it's over between us? I have a new lover now, and we're very happy together."

"A convincing act, but you and I both know he only pays attention to you every seven years."

Taurik ushered his wife behind him. "That's not true. If you care to test my resolve, you may try."

"Don't push him," Lina warned. "Vulcans may look calm on the outside, but don't let that fool you."

Just then, the door creaked farther open. Bea and Solok peered inside.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Bea inquired, bewildered at the sight of a kissing couple on one side of the room, and Rekar threatening the other with a disruptor.

"Yes!" Rekar snapped.

At that moment, Jan and Bochra realized there was a world outside of themselves. They pulled apart and nervously began to straighten their clothes and hair.

"Bea!" Jan exclaimed. "Are you here to see me off, too? Uh...I think you're missing an earring."

"Oh!" She felt her bare ear with wide eyes.

Solok leaned over to whisper. "It's in the car," he supplied in a low voice.

"Right," said Bea with an awkward laugh.

Janette waved her hand at her friend. "No need to feel weird. I'm sure I don't look any better than you right now."

"Well...I wasn't going to say anything—" Bea began.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see Letant walk through the door. Like Rekar, he held his disruptor ready. "Bea, darling, I hope your hair and clothes are ruffled because you escaped from those men I sent." He eyed her up and down.

Solok stepped between them.

"Ah," said Letant. "I thought the case might be different. Bea, don't say I didn't offer you every excuse. Now you must pay the price for insulting my Romulan honor."

"If you are issuing a challenge," said Solok, "I stand ready to meet it."

Letant stood his ground. "Before I kill you both, I want to know why."

"How can you blame me?" said Bea. "All that violence and intrigue—I couldn't live like that any more."

"Same here," Lina piped up.

Letant shrugged. "So I had to take my work home sometimes. What else did you expect?"

"I want a hero," Bea continued. "Solok has won the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor."

"Twice," the Vulcan filled in.

Rekar scoffed. "As if Starfleet awards have any meaning!"

By that point, Jan had had enough. "Look, people, I've got a plane to catch. I don't have time for this."

"Yes," Bochra joined in, " _we_ have a plane to catch. It's time for you all to leave."

"Nobody is going anywhere," said Rekar.

Solok was unconcerned. "The Commander is attempting to distract us while he waits for his henchmen to arrive."

"Threatening," Rekar corrected. "I'm threatening you while I wait for them to arrive."

"Well, you can go _threaten_ somewhere else!" said Jan.

"Kapla!" Martok announced from the doorway.

"Come in," everyone groaned in unison.

Marok entered.

Rosemary followed behind him. "What's going on here? Why are all these Romulans in your house?"

"Janette thought she could fly away to Paris without me," Bochra told them, adding a wink in her direction.

Rosemary couldn't believe it. "You're back with Bochra?" She turned to Martok. "Are we the only ones here in a stable relationship."

"That's a matter of opinion." Martok's old wife, Lady Sirella strolled in like a queen bee. "So this is the flavor of the week," she cooed, looking Rosemary up and down.

Martok glared at her with his one eye. "I thought my targ took care of you!"

Sirella's cool demeanor melted away. "I just came to say something." She walked up to her ex and backhand him. " _N'Gos tlhogh cha!_ " With that, she left, her glamorous robes railing over the grass as she stepped back into her limo.

"Divorce: Klingon style," Lina explained for those who didn't understand what had just occurred.

"I needed that," Martok laughed. "Now nothing stands between us, my Greek goddess!" He reached out for Rosemary.

"Not in front of everyone," she chided.

"But _Par'Mach'kai_ —"

Chex suddenly appeared between them. "One side." He pushed through. "Janette, you minx! At last I've found you. Thought you could fool me with a pen name, did you? You've led me on a merry chase, but now the warrior has come to claim his prize."

Janette stomped her foot. "Will somebody close that door already?"

"You're seeing a _Klingon_ now?" Bochra yelled, pushed beyond his limits.

Solok raised a brow. "I was under the impression you were bonded with Subcommander N'Vek."

Martok laughed. "I thought she was with that mealy-mouthed Vorik."

Rekar blinked. "I'm confused."

"Tell me about it," Jan sighed. "and I'm the one who was supposedly in all these relationships!"

An awkward silence ensued, while Bochra fumed in the corner, unable to finish sentences.

"Look, everybody," said Jan, "I really have to catch this plane, so you all need to leave-now! Get out! Get out!"

"We'll do better than that for you, Jan," Martok announced. "We'll make sure you and Bochra get to the airport on time. That's what friends are for, right everybody?"

"Right," everyone agreed.

The procession departed, everyone babbling as they got into their vehicles.

Letant stayed behind.

"Ah, Rosemary," he mused, admiring her lovely form as she climbed up into Martok's monster pick up. "We both know a Greek goddess like you was made for better than this. The primitive rage in his eye does nothing for you. You need someone who can show you the good life, and that someone would be me."

The monster truck roared off into the distance, leading the way to escort Janette and Bochra to their plane.

Letant called his butler. "I'm having a special lady guest for dinner tonight. I want her experience to be memorable." He made several more calls to put his plan into action.

With everything now in place, he laughed to himself. "This tale is just beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! I'm supposed to be working on my next book! But these characters won't leave me in peace until I write about them! I _did_ revise two chapters earlier this morning, soooo… I can justify playing around in the ST universe for a while. Don't ask me where this is going. I'm just making this crap up off the reviews! ;-) Wish I could crank out my books this fast, LOL!**

 **Thanks, Bewildered Female and Jamile Shane, for the inspiration!**

Jan leaned forward to look outside the windows of her little cafe at the base of the Pyrenees. High above, snow fell on the nearest summit, topping it with a white cap. The weather forecast called for more snow later that night.

She closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Finally, she could get some writing done in peace.

It was regrettable that she'd had to ditch Bochra back in Paris. For sure, he was the dreamiest Romulan she knew, and he usually showed her a good time. The problem was, he acted too possessive. If it weren't for that, they might have had a future together.

Smoke curled upwards, fogging the mirrors bordering the ceiling. She'd sneaked out of the hotel while Bochra was still asleep, and taken the 6 am "red eye" train that morning. Now her stunt was catching up to her. Between the hot chocolate and warmth of the room, her eyelids felt heavy, and she was near dozing off.

" _Madame,_ " said a voice. The waiter, to remind her she couldn't fall asleep there. In that tiny French village, cafe owners didn't care how long you stayed, so long as you bought something. But falling asleep was an exception to their leniency.

"I'm sorry— _pardon_. It won't happen again." She rubbed her eyes, and touched the screen of her lap PADD. Then she noticed the waiter's flawlessly-pressed trousers. He hadn't moved. "Do I have to leave?" Kicked out of a cafe, that was a first! She felt too embarrassed to look up at his face.

He leaned down. His voice was deep and smooth, with no trace of an accent. "I read your latest book."

With a gasp, she finally looked at him. "Lovok?" she squeaked. "How did you find me?" Really, she needed to make some spy friends and pick up some pointers on how to disappear— _female_ spy friends. Unfortunately, those tips probably wouldn't work with this guy.

Lovok chuckled softly. "My dear, I work for the Tal-Shiar."

"Enough said," she groaned. The most annoying part of it all was that she felt pretty sure none of her other suitors actually read her books. They just praised her brilliance as a writer without ever elaborating on why they supposedly liked her work. It didn't take her long to figure out the truth. Bochra was especially guilty of flattering her in that way.

"Are you working on the sequel?" He leaned over to see her screen.

She snapped the laptop shut. "Yes, if you must know."

"Will the knight succeed in winning the heart of the princess? I confess I've thought of little else since finished the story." His curiosity seemed genuine.

Jan wasn't used to real interest in her work from Romulans. That she had a fan in the Tal-Shiar flattered her to no end, even if it was just a little creepy. She tried her best not to show it, but her cheeks burned anyway. "I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait until the book is published."

"Of course." A sly smile spread across his face. Whether she liked it or not, he'd guessed why her face colored. "Forgive me, my beautiful artist. And thank you for reminding me of why I'm here."

"I guess you expect me to ask why," she said. She began to gather her things. Her muse had long since drifted off to sleep, and she doubted she'd wake up for Lovok.

"I'll not keep you in suspense. I have a gift for you."

As she whirled around to tell him she wouldn't accept his gifts, the room dissolved into a green glow—a transporter!

The new location re-materialized, and yards of dazzling silver fabric twirled about her. She was dressed in a gorgeous gown, with an elegant tiara to match. A magnificent gilded mirror hung on the wall next to her, and she saw the reflection of the grand ballroom behind her. A holodeck, obviously.

Lovok stood beside her, dressed in the rich attire of a viscount. "Just like Cinderella," he marveled. "I couldn't have planned that entrance better myself."

"Where are we?" she demanded.

"An enchanted castle from the seventeenth century," he answered. "I hope it's to your liking." He removed his cloak in a swift, fluid movement.

She took a moment to look around. "It's...beautiful," she admitted. "What about my stuff?"

"Not to worry," he assured her. "I wouldn't dream of allowing your precious stories to fall into the hands of strangers who don't appreciate them. You'll find your things in a storage cabinet in my quarters. I'll give them back to you at the end of the evening."

"Lovok, I have work to do!" Ringlets of hair bounced about her shoulders. She made for the holodeck arch, only to trip on her tulle underskirt.

The Romulan caught her. His warm hands caressed the bare skin above her elbow-length gloves. "Shhh! Never mind the outside world."

Despite that his touch made her skin tingle, she tore herself away from him. Lifting her skirts, she made a run for it.

"Janette, don't go!" he called. "I planned this for months!"

The desperation in his voice stopped in her tracks. It felt cruel to reject him like that. "Months?"

He nodded. "I wanted to impress you. Please stay." He held his hand out to her, and sang in his rich tenor voice:

 _Hear the nightingale_

 _Sing a lullaby_

 _Lonely shadow,_

 _You'll find a new light._

 _Dawn will be kind,_

 _All will be bright,_

 _Lonely shadow,_

 _Rise from the darkness._

She stared at him in disbelief. A singing, dancing Romulan who reminded her of the Phantom of the Opera? At least Lovok didn't wear a mask to hide his disfigured face—or at least, as far as she knew he didn't. He was rather handsome, when she made herself look at him.

To tell the truth, she was a little tired of always writing about this kind of stuff. It was nice to have it actually happen to her for once.

"Janette," he whispered, as though reading her mind. "Let everything go for a while, and enjoy the fantasy. You need this."

Tempting though the offer was, how could she trust him? He'd just kidnapped her!

"I know you don't care for me in the same way, but I'm only asking for a dance. I won't clip your wings," he promised.

She sighed in surrender. "Why not?"

He took her hand and led her into a magical waltz. The invisible orchestra began to play again, and he continued the song.

 _Dream a dream_

 _And see through angel's eyes_

 _A place where we can fly away._

 _Ride with me_

 _Upon a shining star,_

 _Above the moonlit sky_

 _Once more._

By the time the dance ended, Jan found herself near tears. "Oh, Lovok, this is a wonderful gift. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

He held his hands behind his back, proud of himself. "I haven't given you my gift yet." He took her hand and brought her back to the mirror at the entrance. Next to it stood a vanity with a single drawer, from which he produced a small box.

"Lovok, I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

The truth stung her as much as she feared it would sting him. "Because..."

"Because you don't love me," he finished evenly. "I'm not asking you to. A true gift has no strings attached, and that is what I want this to be."

She opened her mouth, but found no words to speak. As gracefully as she could manage, she took the present. Her hands trembled as she opened it. In the box, she found a silver bracelet with a tanzanite stone in the center, flanked by smaller diamonds along either side of the band. Unlike everything else around them, she knew this was real.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Gently, he took the bracelet from her and fastened it around her wrist. "You like it. Good."

He'd never told her about what his work for the Tal-Shiar entailed, and she guessed he never would. Whatever it was, she knew it had to have been horrible. Romulans were certainly a study in dramatic contrasts! It amazed her that they could do the cruel things she heard and read about. And here was Lovok, an agent of their government's most infamous branch, romancing her with a tenderness that was about to make her cry.

"Lovok," she said, trying to reign in her feelings. "I just wanted to tell you that this has been like the most fairy tale ever written—I don't think I could have imagined this in a hundred years." She couldn't keep in the mixture of guilt and gratitude she felt. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

He smiled, and gently wiped the moisture away. "That pleases me."

The evening passed in a whirl of color, sparkling lights, and the chivalrous attentions of an escort to make her swoon. Janette never knew she could experience such enjoyment. Lovok surprised her like no man ever had. She no longer feared him, but trusted that he would bring her back home the instant she asked. What astonished her the most was that she had no wish to ask.

Their fantasy ended all too soon. They stood outside of her hotel to say goodbye in the newly-fallen snow. A few remaining flakes settled in his dark hair. Off in the distance, the bells sounded midnight.

"If you ever need me, simply press this button." He pointed to the purple stone in the center of the bracelet. "I will come to you. Goodbye." He kissed her hand, then stepped backward.

"Thank you—"

But his form had already shimmered into nothing.

Jan clutched the bracelet to her chest as the snowflakes floated around her. It had been the most magical night of her life. She would have to write all about it—not only for her book, but to ensure she would remember each and every detail with perfect clarity.

She raised her face to the sky and smiled, feeling assured that Lovok wouldn't mind starring in her novel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile..._

"My wife, I must compliment you on your fluency in Klingon," said Taurik. "Indeed, you never cease to surprise me." He scrubbed a plate with perfect efficiency, rinsed it, then handed it to Lina. The dishwasher had gone out, and Taurik would fix it once they finished hand washing the half a dozen or so dishes from dinner.

Lina took the plate and giggled nervously. "Travel the galaxy enough and you'll pick up all kinds of interesting bits."

He raised a brow. "Like boyfriends?" The edge in his voice began to sharpen.

"Boy...friends? Or do you mean like friend boys?"

The Vulcan's eyes flashed. "You know what I mean. I saw him in your mind last night. Why didn't you tell me you dated a Klingon?"

Lina's mouth fell open, and she dropped the dish she'd been drying. It shattered across the floor.

"Kurn," he realized. "His name is _Kurn_."

Since they were telepathically bonded, Lina didn't bother to deny it. "We went on two dates. That's all." She bent down to pick up the broken dish pieces.

"One of which you went to the movies—and sat in the _back_ row?"

Now, Lina was mad. He needed to stop using their bond to gather ammunition. "Well, if you'd married me earlier instead of waiting for the seven-year-itch, I wouldn't have batted an eye at his charms—because I would have been with _you_!"

"You bat your pretty eyes well." He took the shards from her and threw them in the trash. "I am astonished at human females and their multiple lovers. I thought you wanted stability."

"Stability?" she huffed, "I want commitment—"

Someone cleared his throat from the back porch. It was a nice evening, and they'd left the door open to let in some fresh air. "Excuse me," said Bochra.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lina demanded.

"I can't find Janette."

"Oh, so you just thought she'd be here, did you?" She threw her hands in the air. "Let me tell you something, Bochra! You need to stop acting so possessive, then maybe she won't run off on you!"

Bochra's shoulders slumped. "I was going to work things out with her. But when I woke up in Paris, she was gone. I have no idea where she went. Probably met some French human," he grumbled. "That bartender in the lobby was making eyes at her, come to think of it."

Taurik wasn't impressed. "I believe the Romulan has just proven my point." Immediately after he said it, Lina sensed he regretted it.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't do the same thing."

Bochra sighed, both for his friends' sake and his own. "Take my advice, Taurik: if you truly love Lina, don't treat her the way I treated Jan." Then he walked away into the night, regret dogging his every step.

Now that she calmed down, Lina felt kind of bad for Bochra. Not that she blamed Jan, of course. But it seemed like he really meant to make things right this time.

"He is right," said Taurik. "I have not treated you as a husband should."

Lina turned to look at him. "You mean that?"

He nodded. "From this moment, I shall give you the love and respect you deserve." He pursed his lips together. "It is difficult for a Vulcan to admit, but I have been guilty of acting possessive of you. What you said earlier, about my hesitation in marrying you, was correct. It is wrong of me to expect you to devote your life to me before our marriage when I refused to commit to you at that time."

"But why didn't you marry me then?" Then she understood. "Taurik! You were afraid?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Because you are so spirited and beautiful, like a soaring bird. I have never met another woman like you. I didn't believe I deserved you."

She burst into tears. "You'd think with a telepathic bond we'd communicate better!"

"We will from now on," he promised, taking her into his arms and kissing her breathless—the human way.

Sensing her surprise, his mind answered back, _None of that fingering nonsense! It's time we did things the way_ you _like it for once._

She laughed with delight as he swept her off her feet and spun around. "Put on a nice dress, and we'll go out tonight."

"We've already had dinner."

"But not drinks." He gave her the small smile that he reserved only for her. "You will have a good time tonight, my wife. And when we come back home..."

And so they went out on the town. Lina did indeed have a wonderful time.

"Oh, Taurik!" she exclaimed as they strolled along the river. "That old-fashioned dance hall finally opened. Let's go!"

He took in a breath. "If that is your wish."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to dance." She dragged him through the swinging half doors into an all-out hoe down. Dancers polkaed around the floor to the lively music.

 _It's just like Seven Brides for Seven Brothers!_ she told him mentally, since the music was too loud to talk.

 _I_ _t does bear a resemblance to the film_ , he agreed.

"Okay, folks," said the caller, once the dance finished. "We're gonna slow things down a bit now. Grab your partners for a waltz."

"See? Slow and easy." She began to teach him the steps. Like most Vulcans, he learned quickly. Before she knew it, he was twirling her around the floor with the other dancers. Lina lost herself in the romance of it all.

The next thing they knew, a disruptor dug into Taurik's back.

"I'm cutting in," Rekkar informed them.

Taurik turned to face him. "I wouldn't give you the pleasure. You'll have to shoot."

"No!" Lina cried. "I'll dance with him, Taurik—I'll dance with him!"

Jealousy flickered across the Vulcan's face.

 _Please, my love,_ she told him. _I can't lose you again._

Her husband then understood that she genuinely wanted his safety, and that her agreeing to dance with Rekkar had nothing to do with the fact that they'd gone on a few dates.

Before Taurik could say anything, Rekkar grabbed him by the arm and threw him to his waiting goons. "Keep our friend company while I dance with this lovely lady."

Lina couldn't understand what she'd seen in Rekkar. Then she realized it was exactly what she'd told Taurik. She'd been trying to fill the void after he left her to go back to the _Enterprise_. She tried to shield her thoughts, but it was too late.

 _I hope you will also forgive me for that, my wife. When this is over, I'll never take you for granted again._

 _Taurik, I'm so scared!_

 _I'll save you, Lina. I'll step up and be the knight in shining armor you need me to be._

"You're an enchanting dancer," said Rekkar. His breath reeked of kali-fal.

"I don't know about that. It's kind of hard when my partner has a gun in his hand."

"You're doing fine, lady."

Suddenly, "My Darling Clementine" didn't seem so romantic for dancing after all.


End file.
